La historia del cortador de bambú (la princesa Kazama y los nobles)
by sariahendrick
Summary: Hajime Saito desea ayudar a que Chizuru no se aburra mientras se encuentra confinada en su habitación, por lo que recurre al consejo de Shinpachi, Harada y Heisuke para que le recomienden un libro, a lo que éstos, le narran una historia con su muy peculiar sentido del humor.


**Disclaimer:**

 _Este one shot, es una traducción al español de uno de los tracks del Drama CD de Hakuoki que la verdad encontré bastante hilarante; favor de no postearla en otro sitio, Hakuoki le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, no pretendo lucro alguno con la presente traducción, sólo entretener._

 _Nota: como esta es una traducción de un audio, agregué "actos" para que se entienda que es lo que ocurre, la traducción fue larga y compleja, así que solicito de la manera más atenta de no postearla en otro sitio._

El cortador de bambú (la princesa Kazama y los nobles).

Un día en el cuartel del Shinsengumi, Saito Hajime observaba que Chizuru ocupaba gran parte de su tiempo encerrada en su habitación; las órdenes de Hijikata eran muy inflexibles en gran parte y la razón principal era que debían evitar a toda costa que se descubriera cual era realmente el verdadero género de la chica por accidente por parte de cualquier otro miembro del Shinsengumi que no fueran los capitanes.

—Ahora entiendo lo que quisiste decir aquí muy bien Yukimura-kun— reflexionaba Hajime mirándola asomarse por la ventana con expresión melancólica. — Es verdad que tienes mucho tiempo libre disponible en este lugar, puedo comprender tus sentimientos así como el que no puedas salir y pasas gran parte del día en tu habitación, debe ser realmente deprimente. No puedo decirte que eres libre de salir pero podemos buscar algo para matar el aburrimiento, así que, espera un momento.

Saito se alejó de la habitación de Chizuru hablando para sí mismo mentalmente.

—Veamos, hablamos de algo en lo que puedas ocupar tu tiempo pero ¿qué sería lo mejor?, podría ser un libro o quizás un animal de compañía… pero inesperadamente no he visto algún tierno gatito por los alrededores de este vecindario últimamente…— cuando una voz le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—Ah, Hajime-kun tienes una cara bastante agria, ¿ocurre algo malo? ¿Sabías que cada día empeora?— le preguntó Okita Souji.

—Souji, ¿podrías tratar de maullar como un gato para mí?—

— ¿Mmm? ¡Meow! ¿Qué tal?— le preguntó el ojiverde.

Saito dio un respingo —No, no es lo mismo— murmuró.

—Waa creo que es grosero de tu parte que desapruebes después de pedir semejante favor extraño a alguien— bufó Okita.

—No lo dije con mala intención, no te preocupes. Aparte de eso, Souji, ¿conoces algún modo de entretenimiento en la que ocupar el tiempo?

—Oh, así que es eso, ¿estás aburrido quizás?, ¿Qué tal salir de patrullaje y estando en ello matar a un Ronin? —

—No, no sería bueno, además está decidido que el patrullaje de hoy le corresponde a la sexta división, los capitanes no debemos interferir en el trabajo de otros—replicó Saito con seriedad.

—Jeje, como siempre, te concientizas incluso por las cosas más extrañas Hajime-kun. Bueno, si hablamos de tiempo libre, ¿por qué no vamos al salón principal? es común que aquel trío siempre esté haciendo algo; Tratándose de bromas y juegos con ellos no podrías estar aburrido—.

—Aquel trío… ¿te refieres a Heisuke y los otros?, si no hay más opciones iré con ellos por el momento— dijo Saito alejándose de Souji.

Mientras tanto en el salón principal, el grupo conformado por Nagakura Shinpachi, Heisuke Todou y Harada Sanosuke se encontraban reunidos como era su costumbre. Como había mencionado Souji, siempre tenían algo por hacer.

—Este es de Matsuo Bashou, ese de allá es de Kyokutei Bakin... ¡Whoa! ¡Esta es una copia del libro de los cinco anillos!— Exclamó Shinpachi emocionado observándolos todos —Vaya vaya, sí que hay muchos libros interesantes aquí, esa biblioteca sí que hizo un buen trabajo—.

—Hey, Sano-san— susurró el más joven del Shinsengumi

—Mmm ¿qué pasa Heisuke? — Respondió el pelirrojo.

—Tú sabes, mirando a Shinpatsu en este momento… creo que—

—Sí, yo también lo he estado pensando en este momento—

—Imaginarme a Shinpatsu leyendo libros…—

— ¡No le queda en absoluto!— dijeron ambos al unísono.

— ¿Qué demonios quieren decir con qué no me queda? ¡Sano!, ¡Heisuke! Están siendo groseros — exclamó Shinpachi irritado.

—Bueno, en mi mente eres un sujeto inesperadamente inteligente Shinpachi, en mi mente— espetó Harada.

—Pero siempre das la impresión de que solo trabajas en tu musculatura Shinpatsu, así que esto de leer libros y ser inteligente no va contigo, es como si fueras un impostor o algo por el estilo— opinó Heisuke.

—Exacto— continuó Harada— me gusta más tu forma de ser algo tonta que esta nueva versión de ti.

—Bien, pongan atención ustedes dos porque parece que lo tendré que repetir…—

—Disculpen— Interrumpió Saito al entrar a la habitación.

—Oh, es Saito—

— ¿Qué están haciendo?— preguntó el capitán de la tercer división.

— ¿Preguntas qué hacemos? , Basta una mirada para que nos lo digas— replicó Shinpachi.

—Hm. Los tres están reunidos aquí rodeados por un montón de libros, hace rato estaban hablando y haciendo escándalo— pensó Saito y como si le hubiera dado una idea, externó mirándolos escépticamente— creo que devorarse los libros no llenará sus mentes de conocimiento.

— ¿Por qué nos miras así Hajime-kun?— preguntó Heisuke indignado.

—Incluso Heisuke y Shinpachi no podrían devorar libros— espetó Harada — La verdad es que fuimos a la biblioteca temprano y tomamos prestado varios de ellos, porque hay chicos entre los soldados que tienen una escritura ilegible. Como Hijikata-san, me imagino que esta puede ser una buena oportunidad para estudiar.

—Pero aun así, trajeron demasiados— opinó Heisuke— tenemos desde escritos sobre artes marciales hasta los libros que se usan en Terakoya, de todo tipo.

—Ya, veo. Así que por eso trajeron todos estos libros, excelente ¿Me podrían prestar uno?—

—No creo que les importe a estos tipos— dijo Shinpachi— ¿cuál te gustaría?, ¿uno de artes marciales?

—Hm. El tipo de libro que le pueda gustar a una chica, veamos… ¿qué tal un cuento largo que se disfrute? Si es posible, uno con una historia de amor— respondió el capitán de la bufanda.

— ¡¿Una historia de amor?!— brincó Heisuke.

—Saito ¿realmente pretendes leer eso?— preguntó Harada consternado.

—Creo que leer los libros es la única forma de usarlos— replicó el aludido.

—Es verdad, no es que haya algo malo con eso, es solo que ¿cómo decirlo?... es algo sorpresivo— dijo Shinpachi— Así que una historia de amor— dijo revisando entre los diversos títulos que poseían.

—Me pregunto si tenemos algo así entre todos estos— dijo Heisuke—Bueno, quizás no es lo mismo que buscas pero ¿qué tal este?— dijo mirando el título del libro— es la historia del cortador de bambú.

— ¿La historia del cortador de bambú?—

— ¿Qué no has escuchado de ella Saito?— preguntó Harada extrañado— es una historia muy conocida.

—Recuerdo haber escuchado del título, pero no estoy familiarizado con el contenido de la historia— respondió el aludido.

—Ya veo, en este caso, yo, Nagakura-sensei debo enseñarte acerca de ella, ya que últimamente parece algunos tipos piensan que soy un estúpido— dijo fulminando con la mirada a Heisuke y Harada.

—Había una vez, un anciano que era un cortador de bambú…— comenzó a narrar Shinpachi cuando fue interrumpido.

— ¿No es ridículo contar la historia de la princesa Kaguya con ella como la princesa?— le dijo Heisuke a Harada.

— Estoy seguro de que eso habría sido irracional para un chico, incluso si hubiera pedido esa parte. La obstinación en una chica es linda pero aun así es exagerado—

— ¡Heisuke! ¡Sano!, ¡dejen de interrumpirme!—exigió Shinpachi.

—Aún sigo sin entender cuál es el contenido de esa historia— dijo Saito.

—Es por eso que lo digo— añadió Shinpachi— el anciano cortó el tallo brillante de un bambú y de su interior…—

—Surgieron cinco nobles ¿verdad?— dijo Sano— y cada uno de ellos…

—Recolectaron cinco tesoros y lucharon contra los mensajeros de la luna ¿uh? ¿O fue que lucharon contra la princesa Kaguya?—

— De cualquier manera, ¿qué te parece Saito?, ¿Lo entiendes ahora?— preguntó Shinpachi.

—Ya veo, básicamente si combino la historia de cada uno obtengo la historia del cortador de bambú ¿verdad?— Dijo Saito comenzando a imaginarla y narró

—Había una vez, un anciano llamado Harada y una anciana llamada Nagakura; un día salieron a practicar su esgrima en unos matorrales de bambú cuando encontraron un tallo brillante—

—Oye Sano, ¿qué hay con ese bambú dorado brillante?—

—Pareciera que es uno que requiere un gran mantenimiento inusual. Shinpachi, ¿por qué no lo cortas?

— ¡Vamos! Se supone que el rol de cortar el árbol es del anciano, Sano. Además si cortas un tallo raro de bambú, ¿no crees que ocurriría algo?—

— ¿Qué estás diciendo Shinpachi?, estamos en el mundo de una historia infantil, es probable que haya monedas de oro en su interior—

—Ok, está bien, déjamelo a mí, mi estimado, si nos volvemos ricos te compraré sake. ¡Aquí voy monedas de oro!—dijo dándole una tajada al tallo pero éste, como si estuviera protegido por un escudo, lo impidió— ¿Qué? Repelió mi espada—.

—Oye Shinpachi ¿qué haces?, ¿eres un capitán del Shinsengumi y no puedes siquiera cortar un simple tallo de bambú?—

— ¡Espera!, sonará extraño, pero el tallo reaccionó como si estuviera repeliendo mi espada—

— ¿Ah? ¿De qué hablas?, No hay forma de que un bambú se mueva por si solo y se defienda contra una espada—.

—Hmph. Atacando por sorpresa, como siempre, parece que no tienen modales, perros del Bakufu— dijo una voz despectiva.

— ¿Quién está allí? — Preguntaron Sano y Shinpachi al mismo tiempo.

—Sigue siendo un esgrima de un perro después de todo, están a cientos de años prematuros para cortar este bambú Kazama, cuya edad excede los seiscientos años—. Dijo la voz mientras una figura surgía del tallo del bambú.

—No puede ser, ¡una persona salió del bambú!— exclamó Shinpachi

—Soy la princesa Kazama, una noble princesa demoníaca de la capital demoníaca de la luna, ¡Reveréncienme!, ¡Glorifíquenme!, ¡Arrodíllense ante mí!—

— ¿Ah?, ¿De la luna?, ¿Qué estás diciendo?, La luna flota en el espacio ¿no?, ¡No hay manera de que alguien pueda vivir allí!— replicó Sano.

—Idiotas, si uno usa los misteriosos poderes de un demonio, vivir en la luna no es nada complicado; así que debido a los resultados de la lotería imparcial del demonio, se les ha concedido el privilegio de criarme, así que deberían estar agradecidos de cuidarme—

— ¡No queremos ese privilegio!— exclamó Harada.

—Así que, la princesa Kazama comenzó a vivir con el par de ancianos— dijo Saito.

— ¡Espera un segundo!— interrumpió una voz.

— ¿Qué pasa Heisuke? ¿Hay algún problema? — Preguntó Saito.

— ¿Qué cosa no es el problema?, Definitivamente hay algo raro con esta historia ahora—

—Honestamente, primero que nada… un tallo de bambú de seiscientos años es extraño— corroboró Harada.

—No es eso, Mira, ¿qué no hay más cosas que deberías mencionar?— preguntó el más joven del Shinsengumi

—Heisuke tiene razón, incluso hay un límite de que tan ridículo puede ser un tallo de bambú brillante— reflexionó Shinpachi.

—No es tanto eso sino es que… bueno, eso también es extraño—

—De cualquier forma, cálmate Heisuke— dijo Saito— entiendo tu molestia de que aún no ha sido presentado tu rol en esta historia.

—Estoy diciendo que no es eso, ¡Es Kazama de quien hablo!, ¿Por qué ese tipo tiene el rol de la princesa Kaguya?—

—Bueno, Kazama tiene esa cierta aura— mencionó Harada.

—Sí, acorde a la historia ¿qué la princesa Kaguya no es imponente y obstinada?, cuando hablamos de brillante, él fue el único que me pareció adecuado— dijo Saito,

—Sí, fue la opción más acertada— apoyó Shinpachi— ¿Qué hay de raro con eso?—

— ehhh ¿estaba equivocado?, No, no hay manera de que así fuera— dijo Heisuke.

— ¿Por qué no te estás quieto y escuchas el resto de la historia?— intervino Harada—se tornó en una donde la princesa Kazama es prácticamente una gorrona—

—En efecto ¿y después? — preguntó Saito imaginándose la historia junto a los demás presentes.

—Han pasado varios años desde que la princesa Kazama quien vivía en la casa de Harada y Nagakura, llegó a una etapa adulta mientras que su personalidad seguía siendo odiosa como siempre. Un día cinco nobles llamados: Kondo, Hijikata, Okita, Saito y Toudou vinieron a visitar a la princesa, como era de esperarse, sus intenciones eran las de exterminar demonios y espíritus malignos, más no porque la princesa Kazama tuviera una reputación de tener una popular belleza que fueron a proponerle matrimonio…—narraba Shinpachi.

— ¡Me opongo!—Dijo la voz cortante de Hijikata (quien por alguna razón, los tres se lo imaginaron dentro de la historia, junto a Okita y a Kondo).

—Vaya, vaya Hijikata-san, entiendo tus sentimientos— intervino Okita— Pero si dices eso, la historia no podrá progresar.

—Tiene razón Vicecomandante—apoyó Saito— debe aguantar y apegarse a la historia.

— ¡Hasta creen que haría eso!— respondió el vicecomandante— ¿porqué de entre todas las personas tenemos que ser los nobles, entre todas las cosas y cortejar a Kazama?

—Hijikata-san dijo entre todas las personas/cosas tres veces. Hijikata-san realmente odias a ese tipo ¿huh?, bueno a mí tampoco me gusta— mencionó Heisuke.

—Pues no iré, háganlo todo ustedes solos, llámenme cuando terminen— zanjó enfadado Hijikata.

—Esto es un problema, la historia se vuelve inconsistente— observó Saito.

—Creo que no está de más decir ante el hecho de que Hajime-kun no se haya dado cuenta de las inconsistencias llegados a este punto de la historia— dijo Okita encogiéndose de hombros— vamos, Hajime-kun, Heisuke, déjenmelo a mí. Hijikata-san, Hijikata-san, antes de que te rehúses creo que deberías echarle un vistazo a la cara de Kondo-san—

— ¿Uh? — Hijikata, volteó a ver a Kondo-san que parecía soñar despierto con los ojos brillantes.

—Un noble... un noble, un gran rol para mí que nací como un campesino… ¡hacerla de noble!, mirando hacia atrás hay un largo camino recorrido— mencionaba con emoción— pensé que era solo un hombre, este mensaje debe de llegar a los niños, así que si tu deseas realmente ser útil al Shogun, no importa realmente tu nacimiento, ¡puedes escalar posiciones!.

— ¡Mira la increíble expresión de su rostro!, ¿Qué harás Hijikata-san? Si estás en contra aun así puedes detenerte — dijo Souji con una mirada socarrona.

—Urgh, Souji, lo recordaré—dijo Hijikata con fastidio— Así que esta es la casa de la princesa Kazama, huh, ¡hemos venido a ver al bastardo!—

Pero ella solo se portó irracional y lo rechazó.

—Si ese es el tipo del que hablábamos, lo mires por donde lo mires, hará lo mismo con todos— dijo Heisuke dando un respingo—incluso ya sin verlo me da dolor de cabeza—.

—Como sea, escuchar esto es molesto, después de todo al final regresará a la luna, así que vamos a brincarnos el proceso y hagámoslo ahora— intervino Okita aburrido.

—Nada me gustaría más, pero ¿qué estás intentando hacer Souji?— preguntó Hijikata.

—Por supuesto, llegado ese momento lo atravesaré con esta espada— contestó el aludido

—Eso no lo mandaría a la luna sino a otro sitio, no, eso no es bueno, ¡ese giro de acontecimientos podría dejar cicatrices en el corazón de los niños!— dijo Kondo escandalizado

—Por favor, cálmese comandante, debemos avanzar con la historia—

—Tienes razón Saito-kun, bueno... entonces— ¿Está la princesa Kazama aquí?, está bajo arresto—

—Kondo-san... bueno como sea también es bueno—murmuró Hijikata

En aquel momento, se abrió la puerta para recibirlos

—Ah ¡pero si son Kondo-san y los chicos!, quiero decir, los nobles, gracias por venir. Realmente nos salvaron— intervino Harada exasperado— si Shinpachi y yo hubiéramos tenido que lidiar con Kazama un rato más… me habría abierto el estómago.

—Shinpatsu y Sano-san la tuvieron difícil— observó Heisuke.

—Realmente hay tanto que contar— mencionó Harada.

—Hazlo después, entréganos al tipo para verlo va primero ¿no?—

— ¡Oye princesa Kazama!— llamó Harada— unos nobles han venido a verte.

—Mmm, me preguntaba quiénes serían pero solo son ustedes— dijo la voz despectiva de Kazama— una vez más, hombres descorteses han venido ante mi presencia; no tienen modales.

—Viendo la apariencia de Kazama, incluso a mí me dan ganas de hacerla de Tsukkomi*— comentó Souji. — ¿qué es esa vestimenta? ¿Intentas imitar a una muñeca Hina*?

—Idiota ignorante, este es un kimono ceremonial llamado Juunihitoe, una vestimenta apropiada para alguien como yo— contestó Kazama de forma cortante.

—Mmm es extraño hacer tal declaración como si pareciera que estás cómodo con eso— intervino Hijikata.

—Cierto, si fueras a llegar tan lejos para sentirte incómodo sería visto como algo antinatural— observó Saito.

—Bueno, dejando a Kazama de lado, ustedes no se ven como unos nobles— dijo Harada.

—Bueno, a Hijikata-san no le queda tan bien el papel como a Kondo-san— dijo Okita—además, Heisuke-kun y Hajime-kun tampoco tienen esa aura de nobles.

— ¡Cállate Souji!—cortó Hijikata— incluso sé que yo no encajo en esta parte.

— ¡Qué samurái más consciente de sí mismo!— interrumpió Kazama— ¿y? ¿Qué es lo que quieren? Si tienen asuntos conmigo, ¡díganlos ya!, rápido.

—Cierto, cierto— dijo Kondo— nosotros los cinco nobles hemos venido a ver a la famosa princesa Kazama para… pedirle…

—Un duelo— finalizó Okita por él.

— ¡Cierto!, ¡hemos venido a pedirte un duelo!— declaró el comandante.

— Aah ¿un duelo?— preguntó el demonio rubio, arqueando las cejas.

—Así es... ¡no no no no! ¡Me equivoqué!, los nobles y la princesa no tienen ningún duelo en la obra original—

—Así está bien Kondo-san— intervino Hijikata— de esta forma es mejor.

—Sí que tienes agallas— admitió Kazama— acepto tu propuesta de duelo o eso me encantaría decir pero…

— ¿pero?—

— ¡¿Qué demonios?!, ¿te asustas una vez llegado al punto?— interrumpió Heisuke.

—Ciertamente no de ti, así que no digas idioteces; simplemente no tengo tiempo para pelear con ustedes cinco— respondió Kazama— en cambio, les encomendaré una difícil prueba a cada uno de ustedes. Me enfrentaré a aquel que me traiga el objeto que cumpla con la tarea.

— Cinco pruebas ¿uh?, así que hemos llegado al objetivo principal de la historia— observó

—Bueno, entonces, como soy el comandante tomaré el primero— asintió Kondo con determinación. Creo que el primer objeto , si recuerdo bien era algo como.. La gema incrustada del cuello de un dragón o de la barbilla del dragón—

—Ya veo, entonces lo que tienes que traer es la barba de Amagiri— dijo Kazama resueltamente.

—¿Barba? ¿No una gema?— preguntó Kondo completamente desconcertado.

—Sí, así es. Algo como robarle la barba no ha sido una tarea fácil inclusive para mí— mencionó Kazama. — así que haz lo mejor que puedas—

—Ya había anticipado que pedirías algo irracional, pero esto fue más allá de mis expectativas, me he sorprendido al punto que ni siquiera me hizo enojar—comentó Hijikata— ¡Hey, princesa Kazama!, obtener el cuenco mendicante de piedra de Buda está bien para mí ¿no?.

—Esa cosa es innecesaria, tu irás a… veamos, tráeme la colección de Haiku de Hogyoku del que tanto hablan en la calle—

—¡¿Qué?! Mier.., ¡tú! ¿Dónde escuchaste ese nombre?— inquirió Hijikata molesto—

—Solo lo escuché— respondió Kazama encogiéndose de hombros— desconozco los detalles pero por alguna razón me dijeron que es un libro muy interesante… ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso el Vicecomandante demonio del Shinsengumi intenta decirme que no puede conseguirme una simple copia de aquel libro o acaso me equivoco?

—Recordaré esto también, maldito bastardo—

—El siguiente— dijo Kazama con fastidio.

—Veo que ahora es mi turno— dijo Okita visiblemente aburrido— Así que me he anticipado y preparado para el reto, así que aquí tienes— dijo extendiéndole el objeto a Kazama — una concha Caorí de golondrina, y pensar que la robé en secreto mientras Chizuru-chan cocinaba, bueno si fue un poco problemático—

—Hey, Souji— le preguntó Kondo — ¿Cuál es la relación entre Yukimura-kun y la concha de Caorí?, a decir verdad.. ¿Es mi imaginación o la concha huele como el miso?—

— Ahora que lo mencionas, recuerdo que el desayuno de hoy fue algo como sopa miso de almejas— añadió Heisuke.

— ¡Ya está bien!, En cualquier caso Kazama no notará la diferencia así que no debe de haber problema— contestó Okita.

—¡Sí que tienes agallas para presentarme esta burda imitación!— exclamó Kazama irritado— y parece que adelantarte a los hechos te ha descalificado.

—Kazama— intervino Saito con calma— dejando eso de lado ¿por qué no me asignas la prueba en su lugar?, creo que estaría a cargo del abrigo de piel de rata de fuego.

—Hm, no necesito otra cosa inútil, tú me traerás una esposa adecuada, es una orden—

—Mmm, ya veo— dijo Saito quien parecía despreocupado— ese es un reto muy difícil, después de todo no puedo conseguir algo que no existe en este mundo.

—A veces Saito puede decir cosas crueles inconscientemente— pensó Harada.

—Hm, no había duda de que sería difícil, alguien que me iguale es prácticamente imposible, después de todo— dijo Kazama sin alterarse.

— ¡Y luego va este tipo y lo dice de esa manera tan positiva!— se dijo Harada para sus adentros.

—Bueno, van cuatro retos, así que el que queda es…—

—Soy el último— intervino Heisuke resignado— en realidad, la historia menciona la rama de Hourai con joyas incrustadas, pero conociéndote pedirás algo irracional, y como ya conozco tus aires de superioridad, así que lo que sea, lo haré.

— Si tú lo dices, entonces, no tengo nada para ti— arguyó Kazama.

—¡ Entonces si es nada haré mi mejor esfuerzo incluso para esa difícil tarea… ¿AAAH?—

—¡Ja! Tu falta de entusiasmo me irrita, pero la verdad nunca esperé nada de ti desde el principio—

—¡Esa condescendencia tuya realmente me fastidia!, realmente has de odiarme— refunfuñó Heisuke

—De cualquier forma, con este fueron cinco retos— observó Kondo— pero una persona fue descalificada y a otra no se le asignó ninguna, eso hace un total de tres pruebas.

—Aun así, aunque nos pidieron traer aquellas cosas, no habríamos podido obtenerlas por medios ordinarios— dijo Saito seriamente.

—Hmph, así que no pueden realizar aquellos encargos— dijo Kazama decepcionado— así que el Shinsengumi, que es temido por todo Kyoto, son una broma, parece que esta carga es demasiado para todos ustedes, no me importaría que eligieran aunque fuera solo una.

—¿Una de ellas dices?, la primera era la barba de Amagiri— dijo Saito

—pero no tenemos idea de donde pueda estar en primer lugar, así que esa es imposible— añadió Shinpachi

—Si ese es el caso, vayamos con una más simple, la siguiente era el libro de Hogyoku…— sugería Harada

—Waaaaa ¡Esa también es imposible!, ¡definitivamente imposible!— gritó Shinpachi.

—Bueno ¿qué tal la última?, estoy seguro que era llevarle una esposa adecuada a Kazama— mencionó Heisuke, a lo que Shinpachi, Saito y Harada soltaron un respingo.

—¿Qué pasa?, creo que ese reto es el más simple, solo tienen que entregarme una compañera apropiada para ser mi esposa—

—¡No nos tomes por idiotas!, incluso si estamos dentro de una historia, ¡no hay manera de que te entreguemos a Chizuru!— ladró Heisuke.

—Heisuke, nadie mencionó a Yukimura aquí— intervino Saito — pero en efecto, es cierto que no podemos entregarla—

—Y así como lo dije, debimos de haber hecho esto desde antes— señaló Okita desenvainando su espada.

—Así que después de todo así son las cosas después de todo— dijo Kazama despectivamente—diciendo que usarán la fuerza bruta como no pudieron resolver las tareas que les encargué, son unos bárbaros.

—¡Qué molesto!— gruñó Hijikata— esas circunstancias absurdas fueron tu culpa desde el principio.

—Bueno, como sea, este desarrollo incluso para mí es más fácil— dijo Kazama desenvainando su espada también— antes de regresar a la luna los mandaré a todos al reino de los muertos.

—¡Hagámoslo princesa Kazama!— desafió Hijikata con su espada— aun sin esperar a un enviado de la luna, ¡nosotros te regresaremos con nuestras propias manos!, ¡regresa a la luna a jugar con aquel conejo!.

— Y así los cinco nobles cooperaron y se enfrentaron a la princesa Kazama en un duelo y así vivieron felices… ¿realmente es ese un final feliz?— preguntó Shinpachi a Harada, Heisuke y Saito al finalizar de leer.

Mientras tanto en los pasillos del cuartel, Hijikata, Kondo y Okita regresaban de una sesión de entrenamiento…

–Uff, realmente el entrenamiento de hoy estuvo lleno de espíritu de pelea, buen trabajo Toshi, Souji— exclamó Kondo con satisfacción.

— A ti también Kondo-san— respondió el ojiverde— pero últimamente vienen más hombres, lo que dificulta más supervisar los entrenamientos.

—Me alegra que hemos reclutado más hombres pero incluso si su número se incrementa sus capacidades están por los suelos— dijo Hijikata— Por cierto Kondo-san, quería preguntarte, ¿hemos traído libros de la biblioteca recientemente?, ya que últimamente, nosotros, el Shinsengumi hemos llamado la atención del Shogun con más frecuencia, todos nuestros soldados deberían parecer más intelectuales para ser un ejemplo a los demás, ya que sin contar nuestro grupo, hay un gran número de ronins ignorantes. Souji, incluso tú también deberías dedicarte un poco al estudio.

—Si aparte de Hijikata-san, Kondo-san me lo pide, supongo que no tendré opción, ¡qué fastidio!— exclamó Okita rascándose la cabeza.

—Jajajaja, bien dicen que no debe esforzarse uno mientras sea joven ¿eh?— rió Kondo, mientras se acercaban al salón principal de donde se escuchaban voces — ¿mm? Por alguna razón el salón principal es más ruidoso de lo normal…

— ¡Es culpa de Sano y Heisuke por interferir en mi explicación!— argumentaba Shinpachi acaloradamente.

—¡Oye!, yo intentaba explicar las cosas de forma apropiada, la culpa es de Heisuke— replicó Harada.

—No fue mi culpa— se defendió el aludido— yo les advertí que la parte donde Kazama intervenía ya era extraño.

—La historia del cortador de bambú es inesperadamente interesante— dijo Saito con calma.

—¿Qué aquellas no son las voces de Nagakura y los demás?— preguntó Kondo.

—Quizás solo es mi imaginación, pero juraría que escuché un nombre aberrante, como Kazama o algo así— comentó Okita.

—Trataré de echar un vistazo rápido— comentó Hijikata, abriendo la puerta corrediza— ¿Cuál es el problema con ustedes.. ¿Está todo b…?— cuando escuchó a Heisuke replicar.

—Como dije, ¡el reparto desde un principio estaba mal para empezar!, eso de proponerle matrimonio a Kazama constituye un gran reto por sí mismo—

—Entonces ¿deberían elegirme a mí como la princesa Kaguya en un principio?— preguntaba Shinpachi.

— ¿Shinpachi una princesa?, ¡Es ridículo! Si lo hiciéramos solo empeoraríamos las cosas— dijo Harada acalorado.

—Ya veo— dijo Saito hojeando el libro e ignorando la trifulca— La historia del cortador de bambú sí que es profunda.

—¿Qué ocurre Hijikata-san?, cerraste la puerta de forma silenciosa— le preguntó Souji.

—No vi, ni escuché ni quiero saber nada— contestó Hijikata impactado con un tic en uno de sus ojos.

—Toshi— dijo Kondo visiblemente preocupado.

—Está bien Kondo-san… por favor, solo no preguntes más— replicó el vicecomandante— y ¿podrías avisarme cuando quieres que vayamos a la biblioteca por más libros?, elegiré un momento en el que aquella pandilla ruidosa no esté cerca para llevar a cabo esos preparativos.

FIN.

Notas:

 _1\. Un Tsukkomi, en los programas de comedia japoneses, es un personaje de un dúo, en el que normalmente hay un simplón y otro es muy serio. El Tsukkomi corresponde al serio, que se encarga de darle correctivos a su acompañante cuando dice alguna estupidez. (Algo así como pegarle con un abanico de papel, o llamarle la atención)._

 _2\. Una muñeca Hina, es una muñeca tradicional, que se les obsequia a las niñas en su día (en el Hana Matsuri)._


End file.
